Norovirus is recognized as the leading cause of nonbacterial acute gastroenteritis. Generally, norovirus genogroups GI and GII are responsible for human gastroenteritis. Studies suggest that genogroup GII, genotype 4 (GII.4) is the primary cause of norovirus infection worldwide.
Noroviruses are highly contagious, so very low doses of viral particles can cause infection. Viral particles are excreted in stool and vomit, and transmission occurs by ingestion of contaminated food or water, and by touching contaminated surfaces. These characteristics can facilitate outbreaks in environments such as schools, day cares, nursing homes, hospitals, and hospitality settings such as ships and hotels. Norovirus infections can be serious, especially for the elderly and young children. Each year in the United States, it is estimated that norovirus causes 570 to 800 deaths.
Rapid detection is important in implementing measures to reduce transmission of the virus. Norovirus detection on hard surfaces is of particular interest. Commercially available assay kits based on immunochromatographic principles (e.g. RT-qPCR assays) have been shown to be inconsistent when used to test hard surfaces, likely because the majority of existing technologies are designed for testing fecal matter or vomitus, where the particle load is high.
As such, a need currently exists for a fast and effective system for detecting low doses of norovirus on surfaces.